Blue Film
by Mikachuu97
Summary: Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk untuk menonton Blue Film? Bagaimana bisa uke sepolos Donghae melakukannya? (summary macam apa ) fic for Hyuk's birthday (sorry telat -w-). EunHae. DLDR. review pweasee *lopelope*


Title: Blue Film

Genre: humor/romance

Rating: sebenernya saya males kasih tau rating -_- kalo tau ratingnya, berarti tau gimana ceritanya (?)

Disclaimer: semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan pacar(?) mereka masing2.

Warning: Typo(s), gaje, EYD berantakan, penuh dengan kenistaan, dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

HAPPY READING~~~ ^^

Entah sudah berapa kali Eunhyuk bolak-balik melihat jam weker berbentuk doraemon itu dengan wajah gelisah.

"Sudah jam setengah sebelas. Kemana saja dia?!" Gumamnya yang ditujukan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja Eunhyuk gelisah. Sudah jam setengah sebelas malam dan kekasihnya belum juga pulang. Padahal sebelumnya Donghae –kekasihnya- sudah berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam.

Layar iPhone 5 miliknya pun tak lepas dari pandangannya sejak satu setengah jam terakhir. Sudah satu setengah jam.. Iya, satu setengah jam. Sudah satu setengah jam Eunhyuk menunggu SMS dari Donghae. Sudah satu setengah jam pula dua mini Hyuk (?) imajiner di sisi kanan dan kirinya saling bertengkar untuk memutuskan apakah Eunhyuk harus menelpon Donghae atau tidak.

"Telpon nggak ya.. Kalau memang dia masih ada schedule, pasti akan terganggu kalau kutelpon."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat di jalan?! Dia kan masih seperti anak TK-_-"

"Bagaimana kalau dia dirampok dan diperkaos sama preman?!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia diculik dan dijadikan pengamen di lampu merah?!"

Dan masih banyak gumaman-gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir kissable(?) Eunhyuk.

Sungguh, jika ada yang melihatnya bergumam tak jelas dengan tampang seperti orang yang habis diperjakai(?) begitu, pasti tak berapa lama kemudian seluruh situs berita di Korea Selatan akan dipenuhi dengan berita "Ditemukan tengah 'mengobrol' dengan handphone dan jam wekernya, Eunhyuk 'Super Junior' dilarikan ke RSJ terdekat."

Oke, itu garing. Lupakan sajalah.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya –milik Donghae juga tentunya- untuk membuat secangkir kopi untuk mengurangi rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya.

Baru saja ia akan mengenakan sandal rumahnya, ...sebelum handphonenya berbunyi dan sukses membuat ranjang tak berdosa itu nyaris ambruk karena diterjang(?) olehnya.

Incoming call from my fishyHae*emot lopelope*

Buru-buru Eunhyuk menjawab telpon dari Donghae.

"KAU KEMANA SAJA, HAH?! SUDAH SATU JAM LEBIH AKU MENUNGGUMU DAN KAU TAK JUGA PULANG! KALAU MAU PULANG TELAT SETIDAKNYA SMS DULU! KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR SAJA!" Omel Eunhyuk tanpa titik dan koma, membuat seseorang di seberang sana –Donghae- terpaksa menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya demi menjaga gendang telinga yang sudah membantunya mendengar selama 27 tahun terakhir.

"Hyuk, kau sedang apa? Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Donghae tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan –omelan- Eunhyuk tadi.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?! Nge-meal sambil nonton DVD? Aku bahkan tak bisa melepas pandanganku dari jam dan layar handphone! Dan.. Tidur? Siapa yang bisa tidur ketika menghkhawatirkan kekasihnya yang belum juga pulang setelah selarut ini?!" Eunhyuk ngomel lagi. Namun yang di seberang sana malah tersenyum dengan guratan pink di pipinya kaena mengetahui kekasihnya begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ah, andai saja Eunhyuk melihatnya, pasti dia akan langsung 'menyerang' Donghae.

"Mianhae~" Rengek Donghae dengan nada imut. Ugh. *nosebleed*

"Aish! Kau tahu aku takkan bisa menolak permintaan maafmu jika kau menggunakan suara 'aegyo' seperti itu."

Heran. Baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu Eunhyuk ngomel-ngomel tak jelas, dan sekarang dia sudah berada di dapur, mengaduk kopinya dengan senyum lebar seperti orang yang baru saja menang lotre(?).

"Hehe. Hyuk baik~ :3" Donghae bersorak kegirangan seperti bocah TK yang baru saja dibelikan es krim oleh ibunya.

"Haha. Ya sudah, kau pulang sekarang ya~" Kata Eunhyuk sambil kemudian menyeruput kopi hangat yang sudah terlanjur dibuatnya, walaupun memang tak dibutuhkan (?) lagi karena Donghae akan segera pulang dan mereka berdua akan segera tidur.

"Ne~ Eh, ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku habis beli DVD blue film. Nanti kita nonton bareng ya~"

Ppfffttt

Uhuk-uhuk..

Eunhyuk menyemburkan kopi yang ada di mulutnya dan kemudian terbatuk kecil.

"M-mwo?! Blue film?!" Eunhyuk terlalu kaget untuk menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak' (walaupun tentu saja ia akan mengiyakan), karena memang tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya kalau ukenya yang polos itu akan mengajaknya nonton blue film.

"Apakah ini 'kode' untuk segera melakukan 'itu'?" Batin Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Ah, tidak tidak.. Mana mungkin uke sepolos dia berpikiran seperti itu!" Batinnya lagi.

Dan pertarungan antara dua mini Hyuk kembali terjadi.

"Hyuk? Hey, kau di sana?" Panggilan Donghae barusan menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari pertarungan batin yang entah sudah berapa kali terjadi sejak beberapa jam terakhir.

"E-eh? Iya?"

"Aku pulang sekarang. Jangan tidur dulu, ya~"

"N-ne," Eunhyuk masih tergagap. Otaknya masih terlalu kaget sehingga tidak dapat memproses kata-kata yang akan diucapkan dengan baik (?).

"Saranghae~" Kata Donghae mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Nado saranghaeyo~"

Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

0o0o0

Di kamar, Eunhyuk mondar-mandir memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ini yang pertama kalinya untukku dan Donghae, aku harus melakukannya dengan baik,(?)" gumamnya.

Eunhyuk duduk di ranjang yang entah kenapa dengan hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat Eunhyuk 'panas'. Ah, iya, di tempat ini mereka akan 'melakukannya'.

"ARGH! Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba seperti ini?! Aku 'kan belum ada persiapan! (?)" Eunhyuk menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kali ini frustasinya kebih parah, karena ini menyangkut masa depan hubugannya dan Donghae.

Kembali diliriknya jam weker yang kini hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

...

"K*nd*m! Iya, k*nd*m!" Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyambar jaket abu-abu pemberian Donghae yang digantung di belakang pintu kamar, memakainya, dan kemudian langsung tancap gas menuju supermarket yang kebetulan terletak tak begitu jauh dari dorm.

'Permisi. Umm, menurutmu, saya harus memilih rasa apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada salah satu pekerja di supermarket dengan polosnya. Umm, coret kata polos, sepertinya ini lebih mendekati ke 'bodoh'. *eh

Wanita yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua daripadanya itu menatapnya sweatdrop.

...

Awkward sekali pemirsa.

"Err... Biasanya pakai yang rasa apa?" Wanita itu balik bertanya.

"Saya belum pernah memakainya.

"Saya juga(?)," balas wanita itu asal, membuat Eunhyuk sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah, rasa strawberry saja," Eunhyuk akhirnya memilih rasa strawberry, mengingat dirinya dan Donghae suka rasa strawberry.

"Baik. Size apa?"

Eunhyuk diam sebentar dan mulai berpikir.

"Large."

*nosebleed seliter*

0o0o0o

"Hyuk, kau dari mana saja?" Tanya donghae begitu Eunhyuk kembali dari supermarket dengan nafas memburu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia berlari bolak-balik dari dorm ke supermarket, dan kemudian kembali lagi ke dorm dengan terburu-buru agar tak membuat Donghae menunggu.

Dan sepertinya Donghae sudah lumayan lama tiba di dorm. Dia bahkan sudah mengenakan piyama dan siap untuk tidur, ..setelah melakukan 'this and that' bersama Eunhyuk, tentunya.

"Hhh.. Tadi aku.. hhh.. habis cari angin," kata Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi membuat alasan bodoh. Cari angin di tengah malam dengan udara menusuk tulang seperti ini? Haha, lucu sekali.

"Eung?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. Imut sekali.

"Kau berkeringat, Hyuk," lanjutnya. Donghae berjalan pelan mendekati Eunhyuk dan menyeka keringat Eunhyuk di sekitar pelipisnya.

Glek.

Tubuh Eunhyuk langsung panas-dingin(?), pikirannya sudah kemana-mana membayangkan adegan yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi.

Posisi Donghae yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap jengkal dari tubuh Donghae, Bibir plum itu.. leher mulus dengan Adam's apple yang menggiurkan itu.. Dada tegap itu.. Dan, oh, abs sexy itu. Uhh, tolong jangan dilanjutkan ke bagian-bagian lainnya (?).

"-hyuk? Eunhyuk?" Donghae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk yang kini tengah melamun dengan mulut terbuka dan iler di sudut bibirnya.

"E-eh? Wae?"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita nonton sekarang?" Uri jewel boy sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Donghae, kemudian ia mengangguk.

Eunhyuk bergegas melepas jaketnya dan menggantungkannya kembali di tempat semula. Tak lupa diselipkannya k*nd*m yang tadi dibeli ke saku piyamanya. Kemudian Eunhyuk menaiki ranjang dan duduk senderan sambil menunggu Donghae menyetel DVD dengan ekspresi tak sabar.

"Nah, sudah.." Gumam Donghae sambil kemudian duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

...

5 menit kemudian..

Eunhyuk sweatdrop.

"Film apa ini? -_-" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil melihat Donghae di sebelahnya yang sudah menghabiskan entah berapa kotak tisu untuk menyeka ingus dan airmatanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Hae.. Kau bilang kita akan menonton Blue Film? -_-"

"Iya, ini 'kan Blue Film," jawab Donghae dengan tak melepaskan pandangan dari arah TV yang tengah menunjukkan adegan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan sambil menangis, seperti baru saja bertemu setelah berpisah sekian lama.

"Hah?" Eunhyuk benar-benar tak mengerti.

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Eunhyuk, kemudian ia berkata dengan polosnya "Bukankah 'blue' itu menggambarkan rasa sedih? Pernah dengar lirik lagu galau yang liriknya 'i feel so blue~', 'kan? ._."

...

Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya ke kloset saat itu juga.

"Memangnya Blue Film yang kau maksud itu seperti apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ah, tidak, lupakan saja."

Donghae terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan menonton-sambil-meweknya dan mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menanggung beban gondok yang entah berapa kilo beratnya. Poor Eunhyuk.

0o0o0o

"Hyuk, temani aku ke kamar mandi," rengek donghae.

Setelah dikacangi selama beberapa menit hanya karena film tak jelas seperti itu, sekarang Doghae dengan 'polos'nya meminta Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya ke kamar mandi? Kasihan sekali kau, Hyuk.

"Kau ini seperti anak TK saja. Sudah besar masih minta ditemani ke kamar mandi," ujar Eunhyuk malas. Sebenarnya dia masih agak kesal dengan 'kepolosan' ukenya itu.

"Tapi kan... Tapi kan.. ahh Hyuk, ayolah~" Dan memang jurus 'aegyo'-nya tak pernah gagal membuat Eunhyuk menuruti segala permintaannya.

Eunhyuk bangkit dengan malas, beranjak turun dari ranjang dan meniggalkan Donghae menuju ke kamar mandi. Donghae mengikuti dari belakang sambil menarik ujung baju Eunhyuk.

"Nnghh.. kyu~ sshh.." Samar-samar terdengar suara aneh dari kamar KyuMin.

"Hyuk, itu suara apa?" Tanya Donghae mulai diserang rasa takut. Hae, jangan bilang kau tak tahu itu suara apa -_-

"Mana?" Eunhyuk yang masih setengah sadar (karena kopi tadi gagal menghilangkan rasa kantuknya) tak mendengar suara barusan.

"Itu.. Dari kamar Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun,"

Mereka berdua mendekati pintu kamar KyuMin dan mulai menguping.

"harder~ nnghh it feels so good~ aahh.."

Eunhyuk langsung 'tegang' dan rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Ditatapnya wajah Donghae yang masih serius menguping sambil sesekali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Uhh.. Kenapa dia begitu seksi~" Batin Eunhyuk.

Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, Eunhyuk langsung menarik lengan Donghae dengan agak sedikit kasar dan kemudian menyeretnya(?) ke kamar.

"He-hey, aku mau ke kamar mandi!" Seru Donghae agak kaget karena lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik.

"Kau mau tahu 'Blue Film' yang kumaksud?"

"Eh?"

Begitu sampai di kamar, Eunhyuk langsung mendorong Donghae ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

Ditatapnya sepasang iris kecoklatan milik Donghae dalam dan kemudian mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

_Saengil chukha hamnida~  
Saengil chukha hamnida~  
jigueseo, ujueseo, jaeil saranghamnida~_

Handphone donghae yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping ranjang mereka berbunyi, membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa menghentikan 'ritual' pentingnya.

"Aish, mengganggu saja!" Eunhyuk meraih handphone milik kekasihnya itu.

"Alarm? Tengah malam begini? Tunggu, ini tanggal berapa?" Cerocos Eunhyuk.

"Kau lupa? Ini hari ulang tahunmu, pabo! -_- saengil chukhae, Hyuk~ saranghae~" Donghae tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Eh?" Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Eunhyuk memproses rencana busuk yang telah disiapkan otak bagian evil-nya (?).

"Hae..."

"Iya?"

"Ini kan hari ulang tahunku, aku mau minta sesuatu darimu."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Adegan yang di Blue Film.. Aku ingin menirukannya(?) ._."

Donghae masih kurang mengerti dengan permintaan Eunhyuk. Ia malah mengira Eunhyuk ingin menirukan adegan yang mengharu biru seperti di film yangbaru saja ditontonnya.

"Maksudmu adegan berpelukan sambil menangis seperti di film tadi?"

"Bukan-_-"

"Lalu?"

Tanpa menjawab, Eunhyuk mulai melancarkan serangannya (?) ke leher mulus Donghae untuk membuat beberapa kissmark sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

Tak ingin tinggal diam, tangannya kini tengah bergerilya masuk ke dalam piyama biru milik Donghae dan meraba absnya dengan sensual, membuat Donghae mendesis kecil.

"Sshh.. Hyuk~" Donghae mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk Eunhyuk, pertanda bahwa ia menerima perlakuan Eunhyuk terhadapnya,

"Kau suka?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk pelan sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Eunhyuk barusan.

Dan kemudian 'aktivitas' tengah malam mereka berlanjut sampai pagi, menyisakan sprei yang kusut dan penuh dengan bercak-bercak bekas cairan cinta mereka, beberapa buah bantal yang sebagian besar kini berserakan di lantai, dan dengan TV dan DVD dalam keadaan menyala.

The End –dengan gajenya-

A/N:

Ini fic buat ultahnya babang unyuk~ mian telat m(_)m

Ini juga birthday gift buat izzy, papap, sama ka yan~ sorry ficnya jelek TT_TT *nangis gegulingan*

Akhir kata, review pweasee~~ *puppy eyes* *lopelope di udara*

Gomawo~~~


End file.
